vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamiel Steinmetz
Zamiel was born nineteen years before the events of the First War, his family lived in a small homestead in Elwynn Forest. Zamiel's Father was a rather humble farmer and as Zamiel reached his teenage years he would help his father grow the crops and tend to the farm animals such as feed them, and when the time came he would slaughter chickens and cows for meat for his family. As he reached nineteen the sudden outbreak of an invasion by green skinned brutes forced Zamiel and his father to be enlisted in the Human military, where they were deployed to Duskwood to watch for any signs of these otherworldly invaders. They quickly discovered how brutish and destructive the invaders could be, as a massive force of them washed down upon Duskwood and Elwynn forest like a plague, the invaders overpowering and driving the human forces back to Stormwind, what the Humans thought an impenetrable bastion, but they were mistaken. The Orcs after many weeks upon weeks of seige finally broke through the city walls, and began to sack and utterly annihilate the once proud Human city. Zamiel managed to escape the onslaught with his mother, but his father died valiently to make sure Zamiel got away safely. Zamiel and the survivors fled to Lordaeron, where the remaining Human nations prepared to defend against such a unstoppable force. Zamiel lived with many of the other refugees in Lordaeron for nearly 5 years, until once again the need for soldiers was called upon during the beginning of the Second War. Zamiel was dispatched into the southern part of Azeroth to fight against the Orcish Horde, he saw many friends die a ghastly death in combat, but pushed on, determined to avenge his father's death and the deaths of countless others in the First War. After years of constant battle that borded on the lines of Guerilla Warfare, He and his fellow Soldiers managed to push the Orcs back into the Dark Portal, but before Zamiel and his soldiers could plunge into the Dark Portal, is was suddenly sealed off. The Humans drove the remaining Orcs into hiding, as many others were rounded up and placed into Camps all over Lordaeron, the most notable being Durnholde, where Zamiel spent a few months as a guard for Lord Blackmoore. Zamiel disapproved of Blackmoore's personal gladiator, an Orc Male named Thrall. Of course Blackmoore shrugged off Zamiel's disapprovals and nearly ignored the guard completely, and Zamiel decided to leave Blackmoore to his own devices and traveled to Andorhal. Zamiel purchased a property in Andorhal and began to finally live his life during this time of relative peace, but that was all shattered when the Shadow of Death fell upon them... Andorhal was one of the first towns to fall, as a sudden plague of undeath blanketed the land, killing all who weren't strong enough to resist it, the others were slain and ressurected in service to a mysterious Entity known only as the 'Lich King'. Zamiel fled to Hearthglen after Andorhal fell to the Scourge war machine, where he continued to fight against seemingly endless waves upon waves of mindless undead. Zamiel and a band of Soldiers went bravely out from behind the safe walls of Hearthglen to find help from Lordaeron, when they were suddenly assaulted in an ambush by swarms of Undead. Zamiel and the others were slain, but only Zamiel's story continued. He was brought back from beyond the grave as an Unholy Soldier by a man known as Baron Rivendare, and continued to follow the voice of the Lich King. Soon Lordaeron began to crumble under the might of another vicious horde, but this one was a horde of undeath, and no matter how hard you fought, or how many undead creatures you slew, all of your allies that were slain were forced to come back from the embrace of death to serve as cannon fodder for the undead war machine. Zamiel kept most of his intelligence when he was brought back, and became a commander of the undead 'Scourge' leading his forces to battle against the human resistance. The Scourge was commanded to invade the Elven lands of Quel'thalas, under orders from the Lich King (Really the orders were from Tichondrius, but only Arthas and the Ghost of Kel'thuzad know of him) to bring back the deceased Necromancer Kel'thuzad, who helped spark the undead invasion of Lordaeron. Zamiel was one of the many Commanders who followed Arthas to Quel'thalas, and one of the few who weren't slain by the Elves. Quel'thalas soon fell, and Kel'thuzad was brought back as an undead Lich, and Zamiel and many other Commanders became Death Knights of the Scourge, the most notable others were Baron Rivendare, Thassarian, and the fallen Elven warrior, Koltira. These Death Knights were the most feared beings in the Scourge besides the High Necromancers, Kel'thuzad, and Arthas himself. Zamiel remained in Lordaeron while Arthas and Kel'thuzad traveled to Alterac on some urgent mission of some sort. When Arthas and Kel'thuzad returned Zamiel discovered that the Scourge was merely a pawn for an even greater evil, the Burning Legion. Arthas and Kel'thuzad devised a devious plan to help bring down the Legion, while Zamiel and Rivendare were tasked with converting survivors into undead, and assaulting the last bastions of Human might, such as Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. Zamiel would watch was the Scourge’s might in the newly dubbed, Plaguelands grew and grew, and when Arthas traveled to the icy land of Northrend, control of the Scourge forces in the Plaguelands was left to Archlich Kel’thuzad, who ruled over it from the mighty Necropolis, Naxxramas. Baron Rivendare took control of Stratholme, and Zamiel was sent out with most of the Scourge armies to battle against the Forsaken and the Scarlet Crusade. Like most Death Knights of his time, Zamiel fashioned himself a mighty runeblade, dubbed ‘The Devourer’ by Zamiel himself, it cut swaths of death and destruction through every foe he came across in battle. Years would pass as the Scourge continued to wage a fullscale war against their foes in the Plaguelands, until finally the Lich King awoke from his slumber in Icecrown, and attacked key capitals of the Alliance and Horde. The War between the Scourge and the Mortal heros had begun, and with the creation and training of new Death Knights, things looked grim for the Alliance and Horde, until the fateful Battle of Light’s Hope Chapel, where Tirion Fordring managed to injure the Lich King, allowing many of the newer Death Knights to break free from his control, along with many other stronger Death Knights, such as Koltiras, Thassarian, and Darion Mograine. One of the remaining Death Knights loyal to the Lich King, Orbaz Bloodbane, created a new group to replace the Death Knights lost at that battle, it was called the Host of Suffering, a group which Zamiel joined willingly to extract his vengeance against the forces of Light, and the Ebon Blade. The Host was stationed in Icecrown, where a new Necropolis to replace Archeus, the one the renegade Ebon Blade had hijacked, was being constructed. Sadly the Host of Suffering was all but whipped out when the Ebon Blade destroyed Orbaz and the other leaders, but Zamiel managed to escape and flee back to Icecrown Citadel, where he joined in with the other forces of the Scourge to try and repel back the Argent Dawn attackers, but all of his might was not enough to stop them from killing Arthas. Hopelessness sinking in, Zamiel and Scourge Cultists created a portal to the Plaguelands, and escaped certain death. Zamiel now wanders the plaguelands, sating his unending thirst for blood and battle, serving any Scourge commander still alive, some rumors even circulate he has found a new ally in the remaining Necromancers that survived the war… Character belongs to: Sinalicious